I won't say I'm in Love
by DammitimmaD
Summary: A songfic from Annabeth's POV just before the kiss with Percy!


**So I'm finally submitting one of my Percy Jackson fics that have been building up one my computer for a few years now :D I hope you enjoy it!**

**This is set just before Annabeth and Percy kiss in the TLO :) **

**Summary: Annabeth is pondering on her feelings for Percy, wondering if she should go and see him. Some Wood Nymphs come along and read her moods, trying to get her to admit it to herself. Songfic to I'm not in Love, from the Hercules soundtrack! ;) Irony...**

**Right so this is going to be a group of SongFics now.**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth walked silently through the forest, she held a cupcake with blue icing in her hands which she was going to give to Percy, seeing as it was his birthday, but she needed to think first. The wood Nymphs were whispering around her as she walked and she could tell they were gossiping about something.<p>

Gods, they're as bad as the Aphrodite girls.

Letting her thoughts roam, Annabeth thought about Luke, about how in the end he _had_ saved the world. But at the cost of his life, he had been in too deep, he had been too far gone for her to _really_ save him.

_If there's a prize for rotten judgement,_

_I guess I've already won that,_

She had liked Luke as more than a friend, she really had, for so long he had been the only thing on her mind, even after he had turned she still had a fondness for him that she had for no one else.

Until now.

Annabeth sighed to herself as she sat down on a rock beside the small creek. Instantly her thoughts turned to Percy. He was just so... Percy. There was no way to describe how she felt but she didn't want to fall for him like she had fallen for Luke.

_No man is worth the aggravation,_

_That's Ancient History, been there, done that._

Gods, but when he looked at her through those sea green eyes everything else melted away. He had no idea that she would do anything for him, all he had to do was give her that goofy smile and look at her.

But she wasn't falling for him. She couldn't, not after what happened last time.

"You're in love" One of the Tree Nymphs whispered in her ear.

_Who'd you think you're kidding,_

_He's the earth and Heaven to you,_

Gods, she would do anything to have him through those beautiful eyes and to see her as something more than his best friend. Annabeth shook her head, dipping her fingers into the creek she let the water run through her fingers. "I'm not in love" She murmured more to herself than anyone else.

_Try to keep it hidden,_

_Honey we can see right through you,_

The Nymphs giggled from their trees. "You can't hide it!" One of them squeaked.

Annabeth sent a scowl in her direction, hoping it would scare them off. She really didn't want to deal with this right now. But she had no choice, all of her emotions and feelings towards Percy were buzzing around her head like angry bees.

Gods, how could anyone enjoy this feeling? It was a complete nuisance!

_Nobody can conceal it,_

_We know how you feel and who you're thinking of._

"He knows" A Nymph murmured in her ear. "He understands"

Annabeth waved the creature away and frowned, staring into the water but refusing to believe the irritating Nymph.

"Say it" The Nymph whispered, her voice like the wind, soft and gentle. "You can't hide it"

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no._

_You swoon, you sigh, why deny it uh oh. _

Annabeth shook her head. "No, I don't love him" She said, trying to convince herself.

"That's a lie" The Nymphs giggled. "She's lovesick!"

Annabeth put her head in her hands, it couldn't be true.

_It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love._

Thinking back to Percy she heard a small sigh escape her lips, she wished he were here, he would know what to do. She wouldn't need to say anything, he would put his muscular arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Their faces so close they were nearly touching, his warm breath on her face like a gentle sea breeze. And those gorgeous eyes, she could stare into them all day and never get tired.

Shaking her head to rid herself of her daydream she glared at the Tree Nymphs. It was too fictional, too much like a dream. Too unreal.

_I thought my heart had learnt its lesson,_

_It feels so good when you start out,_

She tore her thoughts from Percy and turned to Luke. He had been the most amazing guy she had ever met. He was handsome, smart, strong and he cared about her. He was everything she wanted and when she felt a buzz of joy every time he was near. He was just so... perfect.

Until he had turned to Kronos, he had corrupted him and ripped all the goodness from his body so that all that was left were her memories.

_My head is screaming 'get a grip girl',_

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out._

She needed to take control, she couldn't got back to camp like this. Percy would be looking for her soon and she couldn't face him just yet.

What if he turned out like Luke? What if he didn't feel the same way?

Gods now _she_ sounded like the Aphrodite girls.

She had cried for so long after Luke had turned, she couldn't believe it, but he had nearly killed her best friend with that scorpion. He had almost died. Gods, she couldn't go through that again, she cared for Percy too much, she couldn't lose him. She hadn't told anybody, how could she? She was supposed to be the strong one, the one that was able to keep her emotions in check when things got tough.

_You keep on denying, who you are and how you feel._

_Baby we're not buying, hun we saw, you hit the ceiling,_

"We know" The Nymphs giggled. "It's obvious"

Annabeth frowned, was it? Could people see the way she felt for Percy? She had tried to hide it, really she had. But she knew she was relatively safe, Percy wouldn't recognise a girl that liked him if it punched him in the face.

Annabeth smiled to herself, he was so... naive when it came to girls. He had no clue at all how one look from those gorgeous green eyes and she was powerless to object.

_Face it like a grown up,_

_When you gonna own up,_

_That you got, got, got it bad?_

"Admit it, you're in love"

Annabeth shook her head again. Gods, why were these emotions all hitting her now? She knew she felt something for Percy, but she just couldn't, not after how it turned out with Luke...

_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no._

This wasn't happening, the Nymphs were wrong, she was NOT in love with Percy.

"I won't say it!" Annabeth said stubbornly, crossing her arms and glaring at the nearest tree.

_Give up, give in, check the grin, you're in love._

"Don't be so stubborn, Annabeth" The Nymphs played. "The first step to recovery is accepting you have a problem"

"I don't have a problem" Annabeth growled.

"Then why are you out here, by yourself, with a dreamy smile on your face?" The Nymph replied simply.

Annabeth opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. Why was she out here?

_This scene, won't play, I won't say I'm in love._

She crossed her arms stubbornly. It just wouldn't work, not her and Percy. She wasn't ready for it.

_You're doing things, read our lips, you're in love._

Looking down she realised she was running her fingers through the water, she retracted her arm so quickly it was as though she had been bitten.

"I'm not in love" Annabeth grumbled.

_You're way off base, I won't say it._

_Get off my case, I won't say it._

The Nymphs giggled.

"Go away! You're wrong!" Annabeth said, getting fed up with them and their crazy little theories. "You're as bad as Aphrodite!"

There was a small laugh from above and she caught the outline of the Goddess of Love, looking down at her.

"Don't lie to yourself Annabeth, you're in love" Aphrodite smiled knowingly down at her. "Embrace it, enjoy it, live it"

_Girl don't be proud, it's ok, you're in love._

She could see it in her head, running her fingers through that silky black hair, staring into those gorgeous sea eyes, tracing her finger down his smooth white skin and finally pressing her mouth against those rosy red lips, so soft and full.

Glaring half-heartedly at Aphrodite, Annabeth climbed to her feet and walked towards the beach where she knew Percy would be sitting, thinking about today's events. The blue cupcake still in her hands, she would tell him how she felt.

_At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love._


End file.
